1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer.
2. Discussion of the Background
Various types of printers that print characters, figures, etc. on a substrate such as a paper are available. Among them, printers adapted to be connected to a computer are used widely for business or household purpose. A conventional, typical printer prints characters, etc. on a substrate such as a paper or sheet material, while feeding the substrate in a predetermined direction and moving a printer head in a direction perpendicular to that of the substrate. A printer of this type is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications 2003-191455 and 2004-148666. The contents of these applications are incorprated herein by reference in their entirety.
Such a typical printer handles substrates of a predetermined size and shape. A printer prints a substrate by moving a print head over the substrate and by feeding the substrate in the direction perpendicular to that of the print head. Therefore, it is difficult for a printer to handle substrates of different sizes or shapes. In other words, substrates handled by a printer are limited.